platinum_academyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Midoriya
Description- ' Simply put, Izuku can be described as Platinum Academy's moral compass, offering words of advice on what actions to pursue or not take due to his sharp mind on the battlefield. When a situation turns emotional he helps the other members reign in negative feelings such as revenge--pointing out that acting in such manner will make them no better, or perhaps maybe even worse, than the one who committed the offense in the first place. He isn't invulnerable to anger though, however it takes a severe amount of stress for his own temper to reach his boiling point. he has also on occasion admitted to having or even experiencing self-doubt when a mission is failed with often bad results. Izuku has broken down crying twice: once when Angel lost her home, the second time after a heated argument with Katsuki. '''Origins-' Izuku Midoriya was born in a world where over 80% of its population was born with a unique superpower, or 'Quirk'. He however was part of the remaining 20% that at birth was born completely normal, or 'Quirkless'. However this revelation would not hinder him in his dream of getting into the prestigious U.A. High School in order to become a Pro Hero despite this, though he was frequently bullied upon by his former childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugo who viewed him as inferior due to holding onto the belief that quirkless people were hopeless. His life would permanently change for the better on the fateful day that he and Katsuki encountered the sludge villain, with Izuku rushing in an attempt to save the latter despite not possessing any power of his own. This disregard for his own safety combined with the willingness to save another in need no matter the cost drew the attention of his idol, All Might, who would pass on One For All to him. After 10 months of hard physical training and studying to prepare himself for both obtaining this power and the entrance exams, Izuku would succeed in being admitted to U.A. High School. Thus his story to become the Greatest Hero began. 'Personality-' Izuku is a very timid, helpful, and polite boy, frequently overreacting to abnormal situations with exaggerated expressions. Due to being bullied for lacking a Quirk, he is initially portrayed as insecure, more reserved, and non-expressive. These traits are especially present around Katsuki Bakugo, who constantly subdued him for his aspirations to be a hero. However, after being accepted into U.A. High School, making new friends, and facing Katsuki during the Battle Trial Arc, Midoriya gradually turned into a more confident and brave person, eventually developing leadership skills. Additionally, Izuku is a quite diligent and strong-willed student. His dream drove him to write down notes about everything he knows in regards to Heroes' Quirks. Because of this practice, Izuku has developed a great analytical mind and can form complex battle plans in seconds, which factor in both his allies' and enemies’ Quirks. Izuku has a habit of externalizing his observations through endless mumbling, something which annoys or scares his peers. Izuku often writes down his observations in a variety of notebooks he refers to as Hero Analysis for the Future. Izuku is a caring person and never hesitates to rescue someone in danger, even if he knows that he is not strong enough to do it. Often, he does this on a whim, taking a more careless approach than the usual overthinking he goes through. Izuku often helps people with personal and emotional problems, even if it does not concern him, claiming that a Hero should meddle in other people's lives, though it could nonetheless lead him to be unduly meddlesome, annoying a few people he tried to help. Still, Izuku's heroic spirit is recognized by many, having earned the loyalty and gratitude of characters that were previously antagonistic to him. For Platinum Academy, this is best seen in two examples: Ruby Rose, who was initially distrustful of him on her own accord, but after openly revealing the secret of One For All to Platinum Academy‘s members and earning her friendship, the two are extremely close. For his caring side, it is exemplified through another member—Wrayth. He didn’t judge her for the traits that made her different when compared to others but rather as the kind person he saw in her. He would provide comfort during her time of need after her closest friend, Xexil,was killed, going as far as to offer to light lanterns for her as well as Ruby’s fallen comrades and as a result earned her sincere loyalty and respect, as he has for the rest of the members of Platinum. 'Appearance-' Izuku is small for his age, his round face framed by a short mess of fluffy dark green hair which sticks up at odd angles around his head, casting noticeably dark shadows onto itself. His eyes are large and somewhat circular, their irises the same green color as his hair, and are usually stretched quite wide, giving him an innocent appearance. He has a set of four symmetrical freckles in diamond formations, one on each cheek, but despite these prominent traits, he is often described as being plain-looking. Though he was initially very skinny, Izuku has gained an array of toned muscles after his ten months of extensive training with All Might, and as the series progresses these are shown to become more developed and defined as he gradually grows stronger. After his fight with Shoto Todoroki, the fingers on his right hand became slightly deformed, and his hand shows scarring. His right arm was further damaged after his fight with Muscular, leaving various other scars all over it. Following his recovery after said fight, Izuku wears a compression sleeve on his right arm in order to support the heavy damage it has sustained. 'Abilities-' '''Keen Intellect: '''Izuku has proven to be exceptionally intelligent on many occasions, displaying both keen observation and analysis as well as adept intuition and resourcefulness. It is usually his intelligence that has helped him more than his Quirk. Izuku is able to formulate strategies that take advantage of the situation and uses his knowledge to creatively utilize the Quirks of other people to their full potential, such as distracting Katsuki in their first mock battle and working together with Tsuyu Asui and Minoru Mineta to escape the villains at the flood zone in the USJ. Izuku also has extensive knowledge on Pro Heroes, his classmates and their Quirks, as he takes note of them in great detail in his Hero Analysis for the Future. His great foresight in this manner has earned him the praise and shock of many. Izuku's intelligence has allowed him to figure out One For All's mechanisms, allowing him to utilize the Quirk more efficiently in a short span of time. Gran Torino even compliments Izuku's intelligence, saying that Izuku is the type of person who thinks before he acts. Izuku's intelligence is so vast that it allowed him to rank fourth in the academic exams, which showed that all of his training doesn't hinder his studies. '''High Pain Tolerance: '''Izuku has shown on many occasions that he is able to handle and bear with a lot of pain, such times are mostly because of the repercussion of over-using his Quirk. However, he can still manage to move his body despite feeling excruciating pain, which was seen in his fights with Muscular and Katsuki. '''One For All (ワン・フォー・オール Wan Fō Ōru?): Given to him from Toshinori Yagi, or, as he’s more commonly referred to as, All Might, Izuku's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power, granting him superhuman strength7 and greatly enhanced agility and mobility by spreading his power through his body. Though he has yet to demonstrate superhuman speed, immense reflexes, and durability on the level of All Might, Izuku has shown to be able to properly control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to enhance his strength, speed, and agility. If Izuku does not keep One For All below his current limit of 20%, his body can be immensely damaged by the force of his movements. Izuku has also displayed a type of mental connection to the previous users of One For All. Recently, Izuku's reflexes and speed have improved with the use of One For All, being able to hold his ground against various incoming attacks during the Provisional License exam. Izuku's control of One For All has improved as his current maximum is 20% of One For All's power while in Full Cowl, at the time of U.A's School Festival. He has access to many different abilities as per his current usage and control over the power. * Detroit Smash (デトロイトスマッシュ Detoroito Sumasshu?): The same as All Might's move, except Izuku does it in the form of an uppercut. * Delaware Smash (デラウエアスマッシュ Derauea Sumasshu?): Izuku flicks his finger to create a powerful wind pressure shock wave that has enough force to break large chunks of ice. Due to using this attack at 100%, it fractures said finger, limiting the time he can use this move without gravely injuring himself up to ten times. * Delaware Smash Air Force (デラウエアスマッシュエアフォース Deraruea Sumasshu Eafosu?): Izuku uses his upgraded gloves that Mei Hatsume made for him to direct a blast of compressed air against his foe, possessing enough concussive force to stun Gentle while he was in mid-air, giving Izuku an opening to catch up to him. By using all five of his fingers, he can launch up to four Delaware Smashes simultaneously. * One For All: Full Cowl - 20%: Izuku uses 20% of One for All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on Izuku's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking * Manchester Smash (マンチェスタースマッシュ Manchesutā Sumasshu?): Izuku leaps into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. Although Chisaki managed to dodge it, it pulverized the ground thoroughly enough that Chisaki wasn't able to completely retaliate with his Overhaul Quirk * Shoot Style: St. Louis Smash (シュートスタイルセントルイススマッシュ Shūto Sutairu Sento Ruisu Sumasshu?) While using the Shoot Style, Izuku leaps into the air and before swinging around to deliver a roundhouse kick to the opponent's face. Izuku used this move to incapacitate Gentle Criminal, who had been empowered by La Brava's Lover Mode Quirk to match Izuku's use of One for All: Full Cowl at 8% of its power. * ***'Tatsumaki Senpukyaku:' Exactly what you think it is. a one-two-three rapid kicking combo, straight out of streetfighter. Izuku doesn't use it often but when it does it usually means his nerd side is showing a bit. * Blackwhip: ' (''Kuro Muchi): The Quirk that had belonged to a bald One For All predecessor. It creates whips of black energy which can be used to grab objects from long distances, and can also allow the user to pull themself towards said objects. * '''One For All: Full Cowl - 100% (ワン・フォー・オール フルカウル 100 Wan Fō Ōru Furu Kauru Hyaku Pāsento): Izuku activates One For All to its fullest extent throughout in Full Cowl, granting him a tremendous boost in speed and strength that allowed him to easily overwhelm the likes of Kai Chisaki. This was first used against Chisaki to protect Eri. The power increase seemingly gives him fire-like trails coming from his eyes and light colored hair. He can currently only use it infinitely with no damage done to his body while in physical contact with Eri. Since Eri has the ability to rewind the state of a person's body, any damage done to Izuku's body by using One For All at 100% would continually be undone by Eri's Quirk which proved useful in his fight with the villain. During his time with Platinum, Izuku has only used the move once as a last resort due to being made possible once again by an outside factor; a child named Angel with the ability to constantly heal injuries if she remained on his back. This technique was used to render several members who were unwillingly put under the control of a person named Morte unconscious, while also at the same helping to free one other person from his control directly: Ruby Rose. ** United States of Smash: '''An ultimate technique of last resort utilized when Full Cowl is firing at 100%. This move concentrates all the power of One For All into a downward punch of extreme force of which results in a massive crater beneath both user and the target. Even with Angel healing him the overall strain on his body from One For All's full power was too great to be kept in use for long. using this technique ultimately knocked him unconscious. '''Stats: Arsenal-''' * '''Costume Gamma (コスチューム Kosuchūmu Ganma?): Following Izuku's decision to change his combat to Shoot Style, Mei Hatsume upgrades his second costume. New additions consist of improved arm bracers that span the length of Izuku's arm in order to prevent further damage to them and iron soles to increase his kicking power. ** Iron Soles: Created by Mei Hatsume, the Iron Armor Soles attached to Izuku's signature red shoes. Upon kicking something, the soles absorb the impact and redistribute the kinetic energy back out to increase the impact strength of Izuku's kicks. ** Air Force Gloves: Mei Hatsume gives Izuku a further upgrade to his costume with the addition of high tech support gloves. They allow Izuku to utilize pressurized air created by Full Cowl and use it as projectiles by flicking his finger. * Full Gauntlet (formerly): Created by Melissa Shield, it was given to Izuku after she figured out he was limiting his output of One For All during the faux villain course at I-Island Expo. The device allowed him to use his Quirk at higher percentages without the risk of self-injury. The gauntlet was later destroyed at the climax of Izuku and All Might's fight against Wolfram. '''Author's Note: '''all text marked with '**' notes RP-specific abilities and does not alter the character in any way. Category:Platinum Members Category:Characters